The present invention relates to enclosures, and more particularly to a terrarium for housing plants and/or animals, and a related method of use.
There are a variety of terrariums used to house and keep animals, such as reptiles, amphibians and fish, as well as other animals, and plants. Conventional terrariums are constructed to include transparent glass so that users can observe the animals or plants from outside the terrarium. Many terrariums are constructed in the form of a box or rectangular shape for simplicity. For example, some are formed from four glass walls arranged perpendicular to one another to form a box shape. The walls are fastened to a bottom and a rectangular cover rests atop the walls to prevent the animals from escaping. The cover typically is fully supported by the walls, and is removable to access the interior of the terrarium for routine maintenance and cleaning. This can be helpful, but in many cases, access to the interior from the top of the terrarium can be limited, particularly for tall-walled terrariums. Reaching to the bottom of the terrarium, where most animal waste is disposed, can also be burdensome, requiring awkward user orientation and/or special tools.
Many terrariums are used to house animals that require certain humidity, ventilation and thermal conditions. While some manufacturers try to address these requirements, adding special fans and/or humidifiers, they usually fall short due to the size and shape of conventional enclosures. Frequently, the add-ons also increase electricity consumption, and thus the cost of maintaining the terrarium.
Manufacturers typically ship terrariums in their final form. Where the terrariums are large, the shipping can be expensive, and the packaging for the same can be overly bulky and unwieldy.
Conventional terrariums also can be outfitted with a variety of accessories, depending on the animals, plants and their native habitat. For example, some terrariums can have lights disposed in the cover. To power these lights, an electrical cord extends from the cover and down a side wall of the terrarium. Frequently, the electrical cord is left unconcealed, which can be unsightly and can present safety issues. As another example, a water dish can be placed on the floor of the terrarium for the animals to drink and use. While this can be helpful, some animals, such as snakes, prefer elevated positions in the terrarium, and are less likely to visit the water on the bottom. As yet another example, artificial foliage or trees can be placed inside the terrarium for animals to use. These items, however, can be unwieldy and difficult to secure, particularly where they are self-supporting or leaned into the corners of the walls.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of terrariums to provide easier access to the interior, less clutter for accessories, better ventilation, easy shipping, and efficient use of space.